become together
by Chocolaput
Summary: Sebulan kemudian, Kageyama bertarung untuk membayar hutang nyawa kepada Tsukishima. Namun, seringai dingin itu kini telah pupus.


**_Become together_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

halo lagi! fanfiksi ini adalah lanjutan dari Panasea. Haikyuu! sepenuhnya bukan milik Chocolaput dan dia tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini. selamat membaca :)

.

.

.

Kurang lebih ada tiga puluh orang lain, pria dan wanita dari berbagai rentang usia. Semuanya berpakaian kumal dan lusuh, tidak ada yang berbicara kecuali mata mereka yang menyala waspada. Kageyama dan yang lain berdiri di sebuah lapangan kecil, rumput yang masih basah membuat ujung celananya lembab. Tidak ada yang bergerombol, setiap orang menjaga jarak dari yang lain dengan berbagai benda tergenggam erat di salah satu atau kedua tangan. Senjata. Di tanah lapang ini, pertarungan rutin untuk bertahan hidup terjadi.

Menggenggam pisau dapur di tangan kanan, Kageyama mengamati calon-calon lawannya, sembari menunggu, dengan jantung berdentum, sebuah pesawat kecil yang akan mengirimkan persediaan makanan—dan berbagai jenis benda berharga lainnya. Ia mengenali wajah-wajah familiar seperti pemuda tampan berambut coklat yang ia ketahui bernama Oikawa, berdiri dengan senyum percaya diri di arah jam tiga dari tempatnya. Lalu ada Ushijima, orang kekar itu adalah ancaman bulanannya, ia bersyukur sejauh ini belum pernah berduel secara langsung dengannya. Jauh di seberang, seseorang berkacamata dengan rambut pirang kotor menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, Tsukishima Kei, orang yang memperpanjang umur Kageyama sampai saat ini. Pemuda lain berdiri canggung menghimpit bahu Tsukishima, menggenggam tangannya_. His significant other_, Kageyama membatin.

Incaran Kageyama tetap, botol Panasea, pemurni air, roti, obat-obatan, dan pakaian ganti. Semua itu harus didapatnya hari ini, jika ia memiliki keberuntungan berlebih ada senjata, kantong oksigen, dan lebih banyak makanan menunggu di daftarnya. Ia harus membayar hutang, untuk itu ia berusaha mendapatkan lebih.

Bunyi derum dari suatu tempat di angkasa membuat seluruh saraf Kageyama menegang, begitu pula saraf semua orang di lapangan itu. Genggamannya pada senjata mengerat ketika bunyi itu semakin jelas terdengar dan sebuah titik kelabu di langit timur mulai membesar. Membelakangi matahari, pesawat itu terlihat seperti burung besar ganas.

Kageyama semakin percaya diri menyongsong kehadiran burung besar itu. Satu kakinya berada di depan kaki yang lain, bersiap kapanpun kotak alumunium raksasa diturunkan secara perlahan dengan katrol dari pesawat. Ia siap mendapatkan apa saja, ia siap berlari sejauh mungkin untuk melarikan persediaannya. Namun, tidak sedikitpun perkiraan tentang mati atau terluka terlintas di pikirannya. Kondisinya sedang sangat baik, ia hanya perlu bertahan lalu lari. Tidak perlu membunuh, hanya membela diri jika diserang.

Pesawat itu kini berada tepat di atas lingkaran manusia yang siap bertaruh nyawa. Angin dari mesinnya menerbangkan rambut Kageyama, membuat giginya bergemeletuk singkat sebab beberapa hari ini cuaca sedang sangat lembab. Bagian bawah pesawat tersebut terbelah perlahan, menampilkan pantat kotak alumunium yang akan mendarat ke tanah kapan saja. Menanti kotak tersebut menginjak daratan serasa membutuhkan waktu selamanya. Aturan tidak tertulisnya adalah: tidak ada perebutan sebelum pesawat pergi dan tidak boleh menjarah pesawat dan menjadikan pilot sebagai tawanan.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada pilot. Sejak orang-orang terkuat menemukan cara licik menjarah pesawat beberapa tahun silam, pemerintah mengembangkan pesawat tanpa awak yang—entah teknologi apa yang mereka gunakan—akan langsung meledak jika terkena serangan sedikit saja dari luar. Karena para penjarah tidak mau kehilangan persediaan bulanan, mereka berhenti menjarah dan memilih bertarung di lapangan ini.

Bunyi 'duk' singkat adalah lonceng pertarungan mereka.

Ratusan manusia berlari mendekati kotak yang salah satu sisinya terbuka menunjukkan betapa banyak persediaan yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Suara letupan peluru beberapa kali memecah pagi, bersaing dengan teriakan parau orang-orang yang terluka.

Kageyama juga berlari, bersikeras menghindar dari duel pribadi. Seiring langkah cepatnya, ia juga melompati tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa.

Dulu, orang-orang tidak perlu menjadi barbar dan menusuk atau menembak satu sama lain. Dulu, pembagian persediaan bulanan adalah sebuah perkumpulan dengan antrean teratur. Sayangnya, sesuatu terjadi di pemerintahan yang tak tertembus bagi orang-orang seperti Kageyama—kaum terluar. Akibatnya, persediaan mengalami pemotongan habis-habisan setiap bulannya. Kageyama masih ingat bagaimana watu itu ada tiga sampai empat pesawat yang membawa masing-masing satu kotak, dua petugas disiapkan untuk membagikan semuanya secara merata dan orang-orang berbaris dua banjar penuh kesabaran meskipun wajah-wajah kelaparan tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Saat pemangkasan persediaan terjadi, orang-orang menjadi kalut dan khawatir. Akhirnya, hukum alam lama kembali berlaku. Siapa yang kuat dia yang menang. Tidak ada lagi petugas yang membagikan persediaan, yang terakhir diutus sudah mati dengan perut berlubang peluru beberapa tahun lalu. Pertarungan bulanan menjadi hal biasa demi bertahan hidup.

Kageyama bertarung, dengan seorang pria paruh baya, dengan anak perempuan yang pipinya sudah terpercik darah, dengan seorang ibu beserta bayi yang meraung di gendongannya. Kageyama tidak membunuh, sebisa mungkin ia tidak mau mengambil nyawa orang yang juga tidak lebih beruntung darinya. Ia hanya mempertahankan langkahnya untuk terus maju, tubuhnya yang kecil menguntungkannya menyelip di antara orang-orang.

Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di kotak alumunium sebagai yang pertama.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada susunan botol kaca kekuningan di sudut kotak raksasa, diselipkannya dua botol ke saku—tidak seluruhnya—bukan karena ia serakah tetapi sakunya tidak akan muat untuk semua botol itu. Orang-orang mulai mendekat dengan bermacam rupa, beberapa bengis dan terpecik darah, yang lain membawa keputusasaan bersama engahan napas lelah pasca pergumulan di luar kotak.

Kageyama berusaha tidak peduli—salah satu cara menghindari pertarungan. Tangannya kemudian meraih apa saja yang ada di dekatnya, sebuah ransel besar berisi entah apa yang langsung ia kalungkan ke punggung, tiga kantong oksigen, sepaket daging segar kemerahan, dompet putih dengan tanda salib merah yang jelas berisi obat-obatan, serta serenteng peluru. Tangannya penuh meskipun tidak ada roti ataupun pakaian ganti yang dapat ia raih.

Namun, ia melihat pemurni air beberapa meter darinya. Jantungnya berdegup, letak pemurni air itu terlalu jauh. Tapi, apakah Kageyama punya pilihan? Persetan dengan roti dan yang lain, target terakhirnya adalah pemurni air setelah itu ia harus segera pergi. Maka, Kageyama menghentakkan kakinya, ia melompat cukup jauh sehingga mampu mendarat beberapa langkah dari incarannya.

"Menjauh dari milikku," sergah seseorang ketika Kageyama membungkuk hendak mengambil pemurni air. Ia kenal suara itu, nada bicaranya, dan kengerian yang menuruni punggungnya. Ushijima.

Berharap mata Ushijima tidak begitu tajam, Kageyama membungkuk lebih dalam dengan sangat perlahan, berusaha meraih pemurni air dengan ujung jarinya. Tidak berani ia mendongak dan menatap wajah Ushijima yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang, menjauh dari milikku!" dan Kageyama tidak cukup cepat untuk berkelit. Bunyi _crack _dan rasa ngilu yang menyebar dari pundak ke seluruh tubuhnya datang bersamaan. Dua kantong oksigen terjatuh dari dekapan Kageyama yang terkejut dan ketakutan. Ushijima telah menusuknya. Sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa Kageyama perkirakan. Serangan yang seharusnya mampu Kageyama balas jika tubuhnya tidak gemetar ketakutan. _Seharusnya_.

"Argh!" erangan Kageyama tak tertahankan ketika pisau yang ditusukkan ke pundaknya ditarik keluar oleh si pemilik. Rasa ngilunya semakin parah. _Aku tidak bisa melawannya_.

Ushijima menarik leher kaos Kageyama sehingga kini mereka berhadapan dengan muka Kageyama yang telah pias. "Sampah!" desis Ushijima, sedetik kemudian ia menghempaskan Kageyama sehingga bocah itu tersuruk di timbunan barang-barang dengan kepala pening bukan main sambil masih mendekap erat apapun yang tersisa di pelukannya.

Gemetar, Kageyama bangkit. Ushijima telah pergi membawa serta pemurni air incaran Kageyama. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa Ushijima tidak membunuhnya? Ia tepis pertanyaan itu dari benaknya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah keluar dari kotak sialan ini, mencari Tsukishima, membayar _hutangnya_, dan melanjutkan hidup. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah memperoleh cukup panasea.

Sinar matahari sedikit menyilaukan Kageyama ketika tertatih-tatih keluar dari kotak raksasa. Lapangan, yang beberapa menit lalu dipenuhi gerumbulan orang, sekarang penuh dengan mayat, mereka yang terlalu lemah tetapi memaksa ikut berjuang dalam pertarungan. Mayat-mayat itu adalah orang tercinta seseorang di luar sana yang sedang menunggu mereka kembali. Beberapa orang di sekitar Kageyama melesat lari entah kemana. Kembali ke koloni, kembali ke tempat persembunyian. Tapi, diantara mereka yang berlari menjauhi lapangan, tidak ada sosok berambut pirang kotor nan jangkung. Kecuali... tidak mungkin.

Kageyama ikut berlari, matanya mencari-cari sosok Tsukishima Kei. Tidak mungkin orang itu mati. Rasa sakit akibat tusukan di pundaknya terlupakan sejenak. Ia terus berlari ke pinggir tanah lapang yang dipenuhi rerimbunan pohon dan semak.

Jauh di satu sisi, agak tersembunyi di antara semak-semak, Kageyama melihat Tsukishima berlutut dan terengah. Mungkin orang itu terluka, begitu perkiraan Kageyama. Tanpa pikir panjang, dihampirinya Tsukishima hanya untuk mengetahui orang itu sedang berlutut di kubangan darah. Darah orang yang sangat dicintai Tshukishima yang kini tergeletak tanpa nyawa dengan perut tercabik entah apa.

"Tidak ada," Tshikishima mengerang menyadari kehadiran Kageyama di dekatnya, "orang lain lagi yang mencintaiku di dunia ini," Tsukishima mendongak, menatap Kageyama dengan air mata yang sudah tumpah dan napas yang tercekat beberapa kali.

Kageyama tahu, dunia seketika kehilangan warnanya bagi Tsukishima. Bahwa tidak ada lagi cinta yang tersisa untuknya yang mampu membuatnya tetap menjadi manusia. Kecuali dengan bantuan Panasea, dan Kageyama memilikinya.

Segera ia jejalkan kapsul mungil itu ke mulut Tsukishima yang sedang sekarat, mencegahnya berubah menjadi monster. Apakah ini pemandangan yang bulan lalu dilihat Tsukishima ketika menolongnya? Sosok menyedihkan yang tidak memiliki cukup cinta untuk bertahan hidup.

Tidak menunggu kondisi Tsukishima membaik, diseretnya Tsuki hingga lelaki itu berdiri lunglai di sisinya. Lalu, Kageyama berjalan memasuki semak dan pepohonan, menjauh dari lapangan dengan Tsuki yang mengerang di sisinya. Meninggalkan mayat pemuda itu di lapangan, yang akan dikenang nanti meski tanpa makam.

Tempat persembunyian Kageyama adalah bekas gudang di dekat rel kereta api yang sudah tidak beroperasi, hanya satu kilometer dari lokasinya saat ini. mereka berdua berjalan gontai menuju ke sana. Bersembunyi dari dunia yang tidak memihak mereka.

"Terimakasih," lirih Tsukishima di telinganya. Kageyama tidak menjawab apapun, hanya melanjutkan berjalan tertatih-tatih. Namun dalam hati, Kageyama bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkan Tsukishima. Mereka adalah bagian dari cinta yang hilang separuh sehingga terjadi malfungsi. Ada cinta tersisa di hati mereka, tapi apa gunanya jika tak ada yang membalas? Berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan kini hanya masalah cepat atau lambat. Dan keduanya sangat bergantung pada kapsul-kapsul Panasea.

Kageyama tahu keduanya tidak bisa memberikan hati masing-masing, tapi bukankah orang-orang buangan harus saling menjaga satu sama lain?

.

.

.

**[fin]**


End file.
